Various types of switches have been implemented to provide protection to both systems and personnel. Such switches, when provided, ensure that electrical power is available to at least certain portions of a system only when certain components are in predetermined positions with respect to each other. For example, one or more switches may be included in a system to ensure that separately driven parts of the system do not collide with each other.
Such switches may also be used to provide electrical power to energize one portion of a system only when a second portion is out of the path of a first portion. These switches may also be used to ensure that a machine or system operator is not within the vicinity of certain parts of a machine or system, such as in cutting, grinding, forging, or punching machines or systems, before power is made available to drive these parts.
The above-described switches have been variously implemented and configured. In many instances, these switches are mechanically or magnetically operated devices. While reliable, presently known mechanically and magnetically operated switches do exhibit certain drawbacks. For example, presently known mechanically and magnetically operated switches may be readily overridden by an operator in the interest of faster machine or system operation.
Hence there is a need for a tamper resistant switch and/or a switch that is not readily overridden, to ensure adequate levels of safety margin for machines and machine operators. The instant invention addresses at least this need.